Cursed Mirrors
by Luffy15
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack and its subsequent sealing, has a side effect that no one could have predicted when the Kyuubi decides to gift it's container with a unique ability, so that no one could hurt its Jinchuuriki. But not even Kyuubi itself could have foreseen how much this ability would evolve, and without meaning to created a monster worse than the Bijuu. Naruto/fem.Kyuu
1. Mirror

**Cursed Mirrors**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. Need I say more?

_Summary:_ The night of the Kyuubi attack and its subsequent sealing, has a side effect that no one could have predicted when the Kyuubi decides to gift it's container with a unique ability, so that no one could hurt its Jinchuuriki. But not even Kyuubi itself could have foreseen how much this ability would evolve, and without meaning to created a monster worse than the Bijuu. Main pairing will be Naruto/FemKyuubi (Master/Servant).

Chapter 1:

"Mirror"

"Normal speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking"-**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

Shows change in time and place

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shadow was sneaking around a building under the cover of the night. Moving fast but cautiously, making sure not to be spotted as one wrong move could mean failure.

This shadow was an assassin. And he had a mission, to kill a little baby. But not just any baby, this one is the container of a great mythical beast, which mere presence was described to cause natural catastrophes, a beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

This demon was sealed on the day of the baby's birth, no more than a few days ago, when the beast had suddenly appeared and attacked the village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, one of the five great ninja villages of the Elemental Nations.

The ninja of Konoha had fought bravely against the beast to protect their beloved village, unfortunately the Kyuubi was far too powerful and it seemed as if every attack it received just make it enjoy better it's rampage, leaving behind hundreds of dead with every attack it made.

In the end, when everything look lost, in a flash of yellow light appeared the Yondaime Hokage, the forth leader of Konoha, riding on the Toad boss, Gamabunta, and in an instant the battle was over, the Kyuubi disappearing as if it was never there, and the only thing left behind was the dead body of Konoha's beloved leader who was holding a small crying baby on his arms. This baby was Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

A few days later, the village was trying to recover from the bijou's attack. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the predecessor of the Yondaime, and Sandaime Hokage had been called back from retirement to lead his people in this trying times did his best to calm down the grieving populace and in a grave error in judgment, announced to the village the truth of the Kyuubi´s defeat, trusting that Konoha would uphold the Yondaime´s dying wish and treat Naruto like the hero he was.

Sadly that wasn't the case. The grief proved to be too much for the people of Konoha, who had lost too many loved ones, and without another convenient outlet for that sadness, it turned into anger and hatred, that was instantly directed not at the beast, but at the container.

From civilians to ninjas, the village of Konoha called for the dead of the Jinchuuriki, for the dead of what they considered a demon.

It was with a heavy heart, that the Sandaime created a new law, forbidding anyone from even so much as mentioning Nartuo´s status as a Jinchuuriki, in the hopes that Naruto could live as normal as possible, and punishing those who broke this law by pain of death.

And this brought us to the actual situation. The ninja that was right now sneaking around the Hokage tower had been given the mission to assassinate Uzumaki Naruto.

Finally, after looking around, the ninja found the room that he was looking for, the place where the Jinchuuriki was being guarded by the Hokage, and after knocking out the ANBU that was guarding the door, being careful to do it as fast and as quiet as possible, so as to not attack the attention of any other guard, the ninja at last found himself standing over the sleeping form of Uzumaki Naruto.

The assassin took only a moment to check the yellow hair and three whiskers on the infant's cheeks before unsheathing his ninjato.

Behind giant golden bars, a pair of eyes, the color of blood, snapped open, becoming aware of what was about to happened to his jailer, and knowing that the seal that was keeping him inside the child linked both of their life together, made the quick decision to protect him.

"**I won't have a weak container, little ningen"** the Kyuubi's voice resonated with power deep within Naruto's mind, with the beast letting his powerful crimson chakra seep carefully through the bars, so as to not alert the seal, and slowly filling the baby's body with its power. **"Enjoy my gift"**

Satisfied, the Kyuubi let its eyes close, intending to sleep for a long time. But unknown to the Bijuu, the chakra had acted in ways that he didn't expect, creating a power unlike any in the world, a power that one day could even rival, or even surpass its own.

This all happened in but mere seconds, so the assassin was none the wiser about the changes in his target, not losing any more time, the ninja held his ninjato over the baby's stomach and without hesitation plunged his sword in the boy's body.

With his job done he pulled the sword out, and sheathing it turned around to escape the room, never once noticing that there was no blood in the sword nor the child, who was still peacefully sleeping, dreaming with a strange man being killed by a sword.

The ninja made his way as quietly as possible and once outside started to the place where he was going to meet his client to report the successful mission. Moving rapidly through the village, aided by the night, the ninja was halfway to his destination, when it happened.

The first thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his abdomen, making him stop in an alley to check himself, and finding his vest wet with blood. Looking at his hand in shock, which was covered in his win blood, the ninja couldn't even begin to understand how it happened.

Next, he began felling faint, his sharp mind quickly understanding that it was a side effect of blood loss. Snapping out of his commotion, the ninja tried to make his way to the hospital, but his leg gave out on him, the speed that he was losing blood at intensifying suddenly, falling to the ground, the ninja could only lay there, confused and dying.

His body would be discovered the next day, by an ANBU patrol, and an investigation would turn up empty, this murder case would forever go unsolved.

The man's clients would know of the ninja's death days later, growing far more cautious about the security around the young container, attributing his death to being discovered by the guards.

After that day, the security around Naruto was strengthened, when the Sandaime discovered the guard unconscious, he was mad at himself for underestimating the village hatred, and although glad that Naruto was safe, made sure that nothing like that could ever happen again.

After a couple of years, the Sandaime decided to leave Naruto in the orphanage, in the hopes that the blond boy would make friends his age and live a normal childhood. This, too, was a lost cause, as the older generation made sure to teach their hatred to the new generation, insolating Naruto from both old and young.

But through it all Naruto just kept a smile on his face, a happy smile… that acted as a cover for a deep darkness.

With the pass of the years, Naruto would discover his ability naming it Mirror, but with this ability came the desire to cause harm to others.

Mirror was a simple but complex ability, Naruto discovered.

As its name indicated, this ability acted as a mirror that reflected all attacks back to the aggressor, leaving Naruto intact.

Six years after attaining mirror, it evolved into something more powerful than Naruto expected. It granted him the ability to create entire worlds inside any mirror like surface, where he could mold and manipulate everything in whichever way he desired.

Naruto trained with this ability in secret for the next seven years. By the time he was thirteen, just before graduating from the ninja academy, he had already perfected his control over this ability to such an extent that he could use his own eyes as a medium for the ability, and could even drag someone forcefully into the mirror world.

And during all these years the Kyuubi remained asleep, blissfully unaware of the growing power of his warden, this would be his undoing.

And here is where our story starts, in the night when Naruto steals the Forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage Tower.

"Damn!" exclaimed Naruto, tired from his earlier work out. After stealing the Forbidden scroll from the Hokage Tower, as ordered by his teacher Mizuki, Naruto went to a clearing in the forest that Mizuki had told him about to learn on technique from the scroll.

After he arrived to the clearing, the first thing he did was create a mirror copy of the scroll using a special Kunai he made to complement his abilities. This Kunai was made up entirely from mirrors from his mirror world.

Being made of mirror, this Kunai was not meant to be used in hand to hand combat, but it gave Naruto a much easier access to his mirror world and augmented his combat abilities.

After making the copy of the scroll and storing it inside the mirror world for later use, Naruto started trying to learn a technique from the scroll, the first one, the B ranked forbidden technique Shadow Clone Jutsu, which was easy to learn but decided to keep practicing to master it.

And now, a couple of hours later, with the training done and no sign of Mizuki, Naruto decided against learning another technique and just tied the scroll to his back, settling down on the ground to rest and wait for his teacher.

Not long after, Naruto felt a presence approaching his location, so standing up Naruto waited to see who was coming.

"Naruto!" said boy heard the scream, recognizing the voice as of that of his other teacher, Iruka, and it wasn't long before said teacher appeared in front of Naruto "What the hell did you do?!" Iruka's voice sounded really angry to the boy.

Returning back to his fake persona, so that his teacher didn't suspect anything, Naruto took a deep breath before exclaiming.

"Iruka~sensei! You found me so soon! I only had time to learn one technique from the scroll!" said Naruto making Iruka take notice of the tired appearance of his student. Not a second later, Iruka heard the sound of shuriken cutting thru the air and reacting without thought or concern for himself, Iruka jumped to intercept the attack with his body, protecting Naruto.

And then, Mizuki arrived.

"Good job, Naruto!" said Mizuki from his place on a tree branch "Now hand me the scroll" the teacher smile turned a little evil after saying this. And with that, Iruka finally understood what was happening. Naruto was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the scroll of seals.

"Naruto! Whatever you do, don't give him the scroll, protect it with your life!" getting on his feet, Iruka turned to glare at Mizuki, not willing to takes his eyes off the traitor for even a second.

Looking at the two for a second, Mizuki got an idea, so with an evil smile on his face he looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Tell me Naruto, would you like to know what everybody in the village hates you?" hearing the question, Iruka panicked a little, but it had caught Naruto's full attention, he wanted to know why he was hated, it could not be his Mirror, as it was a well kept secret, so what other reason was there.

"Mizuki, Don't. It's forbidden!" screamed Iruka in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"Thirteen years ago" began Mizuki "a Law was created in Konoha, a law that you should never hear about"

"Why?" asked Naruto, really confused.

"Do you remember, thirteen years ago, about the Kyuubi attack?" waiting for Naruto to nod, Mizuki continued "This law forbade anyone from talking about the truth of that night".

"The truth?" asked the boy, even more confused.

"Yes, the truth is that the Kyuubi was too strong to be defeated, so the Forth sealed the beast in a baby. That baby was you Naruto, you are the Kyuubi!"

This left Naruto paralyzed. For as long as he could remember he had been hated by the people of Konoha for reasons that he couldn't understand. He had been attacked a couple of times, but his Mirror ability took care of any that tried, and he made sure to never be around the corpse so that he wasn't discovered. Others would just stay away from him or call him names. But until now he had been unable to make the connection between his birthday, the date of the Kyuubi attack and the hate that the villagers held for him.

So distracted was Naruto that he didn't notice the Fuuma Shuriken thrown by Mizuki heading his way until Iruka pushed him out of the way. Deciding to worry about the Kyuubi later, Naruto got ready for a fight.

Not having any desire to reveal his Mirror ability, Naruto put his hands in the seal for the technique he learned from the forbidden scroll "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and with that the clearing was filled with a sea of Narutos, that didn't lose any second in attacking Mizuki.

This was the scene that the Hokage arrived to, along with a group of ANBU who took Mizuki away when the Hokage gave the order. With that done, the Hokage signaled for Naruto and Iruka to fallow him back to his office.

Once there, the Hokage took his seat in his desk, motioning for the other two to take a seat, which they did. The hokage took a deep breath in preparation for what could be a very difficult conversation.

"Naruto" the Hokage began "I know you have a lot of questions about what you learned today, I know it must have been a big shock to learn the truth this way, but I need you to listen to me now, it's very important for you to understand how the seal in your stomach works"

"…In my stomach?" lifting his shirt, Naruto saw the still visible seal in the form of a spiral that rested in his stomach, drawn in black ink.

"That seal is known as the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Sarutobi drawing Naruto´s attention back to him "Is the seal that the Forth Hokage used to imprison the Kyuubi inside of you to save Konoha from destruction" the Hokage made a little pause to light his pipe.

"The Yondaime´s last wish was for you to be seen as a hero, for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, protecting the Village from utter destruction" finished the Hokage, waiting a little for Naruto to understand what was explained.

"That makes sense" Naruto had a calm expression on his face "I understand now, thank you for telling me" the other two were surprise at this answer, they were expecting thousand of questions, anger, sadness, tears, screams, anything but this calm acceptance from the blond.

Getting up from his chair, Naruto went to the door, ready to leave back to his apartment.

"Wait, Naruto!" say Iruka before his student could leave the office "Here" he said giving the blond his own bandana "Be sure to be tomorrow at the academy for teams selection" he ended with a big smile.

Naruto nodded distracted, taking the bandana and leaving the office.

"What do you think Iruka?"

"I'm worried; this could seriously mess up his emotional stability"

Nodding to his subordinate, the Hokage was silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"Be sure to assign him to Kurenai's Team, I think she would be better suited to detect any abnormalities in his emotional state, given her expertise in the human mind"

"Understood, Hokage~sama!"

With Naruto

Loud laughter could be heard coming out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto had arrived at his house, and just as he did, he started laughing, filled with glee for tonight's events. A couple of minutes later the blond was able to control himself, and taking out his special kunai, entering his Mirror world only moments later.

Inside Naruto's mind

Behind a gigantic cage, two enormous red eyes snapped open for the first time in thirteen years.

These red eyes belonged to the Kyuubi, who had just woke up from his little nap. Looking around in confusion, the Kyuubi took in the changes that his mind's jailer had gone through. In the place of the sewer system that it had been when it was first sealed, was what looked like a house of mirrors, thousands upon thousands of mirrors reflecting each other, some of them even reflecting the Kyuubi itself.

Confused and curious, the Kyuubi decided to investigate, so sending a little bit of his chakra out of the cage the Kyuubi reached out to the mirrors, interested in seeing how they would react.

The moment that the Kyuubi's chakra touched the mirrors, they began to glow and in a second absorbed the chakra, puzzling the beast.

What the Kyuubi didn't know was that the chakra absorbed by the mirrors arrived to the Mirror world, where Naruto was looking for a way to enter the seal. Naruto smiled, looking at a red glowing mirror in his world, and feeling the foreign chakra. Walking to the glowing mirror with the smile still in place, Naruto just entered the mirror, as if it was made of water.

Walking out of another Mirror, this one inside his mind, Naruto took notice of the Kyuubi who was still sending chakra into the mirrors, trying to understand what they were, but stopped once it felt another presence.

Blue eyes stared deeply into ruby eyes. Naruto smiled at the Beast in front of him, his smile looking kind and caring, hiding his real emotions. The Kyuubi smiled as well, showing a mouth full of big and sharp fangs, hiding his confusion.

"So you are the Kyuubi" said Naruto "You are as big as I thought"

"**To what do I own the visit of my warden?" **asked the Kyuubi, sounded uninterested but feeling a little curious, as was his nature.

"I needed to see you with my own two eyes, before deciding what to do" answered Naruto, his smile turning malicious, breaking the illusion of kindness.

Without fear or hesitation Naruto walked forward until he stood in front of the cage, close enough for the Kyuubi to hit him with his claws. Taking the chance the Kyuubi did just that, hitting Naruto with his claw.

Taking a second to notice that the blond didn't react at all, the Kyuubi finally felt the pain in his side. Looking at the place where the feeling came from, Kyuubi noticed that his stomach was bleeding. Looking back at Naruto the Kyuubi noticed that the human wasn't bleeding or anything, and that his wound was roughly in the place he hit the blond.

"Let's continue this in another place" that said, the Kyuubi only had enough time to feel itself get dragged by something.

Appearing in an unknown place, the Kyuubi looked around, investigating its new surroundings. The first thing he realized was that there was no cage, meaning that it was free of the seal. The second, Naruto was in front of him, with no protection. And the third… the world was getting bigger by the second.

Looking around in alarm, The Kyuubi noticed all the mirrors surrounding him, and more important than that was the way that all the mirrors were glowing, in the same fashion as when they absorbed his chakra.

Seeing a shadow over him, the Kyuubi looked up at Naruto, who was looking down at it, and for the first time in a long time, it felt fear. But it could still see the irony, finally understanding that this was the outcome of its action the night of its sealing.

Smiling, Naruto bend down to pick the kyuubi, who was already the size of a baby fox.

"I'm going to tell you what's gonna happen, my little pet" said Naruto while petting the bijuu in his arms. "In this world everything is under my control"

"**How could this happen?"** asked the Kyuubi astonished, the shock of what was happening.

"Don't worry, you will understand, in time"

This was when the Kyuubi started to feel something strange, and it took it a few second to understand what was happening, but when it did, it felt pure panic.

"**HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU SHOUN'T BE ABLE TO DO THIS! NOT TO ME!" **the Kyuubi began thrashing in Naruto's arms in panic, afraid of what was happening.

Looking at its tails, Kyuubi watched in fear as its tails began disappearing one by one, leaving only one. Looking back at Naruto the Kyuubi noticed that the blond now had nine fox tails made completely out of crystal, his ears as well were replace by two ears similar to the Kyuubi's own on top of his head, made of crystal as well. On his face, his whiskers became more pronounced and his eyes changed to a red color, not unlike the ones the Kyuubi had. Kyuubi noticed that his fang became bigger.

"**What have you done"** Kyuubi´s voice sounded defeated and unbelieving, unable to understand how this happened.

"It's simple, I wished for your power, and to be like you, a kitsune, and now your power is mine, and I became a Demon, not just the container of one" explained Naruto calmly, the Kyuubi held securely in his arms.

"**What will you do with me now?"**

"You will be my pet, my slave. You'll be whatever I want" as he said this, a collar appeared around Kyuubi´s neck with a tag with the word Obedience written on it. And after it was formed, Naruto put the Kyuubi down on the ground.

"From now on your name will be Tei"

With this said the form of the Kyuubi changed from the little baby fox to that of a young woman, around Naruto's age, with light brown hair that reached her neck, her eyes changed from their red hue to a deep yellow. On top of her head remained her two rabbit like ears, and in her lower back was a single fox tail. She was dressed in a pink dress that reached her knees, and the collar was still on her neck.

"Do you understand your new role, my dear Tei?"

"Yes, Master Naruto" kneeling down, Tei kept her eyes to the ground, resigned to her fate.

Next day, Ninja academy

After subduing the Kyuubi, Naruto returned her to the seal in her new form, before returning to the outside world. The first thing he noticed once back at his apartment was that his new features were still visible, so with no desire to start a village wide riot used an illusion to hide his tails and ears, and then went to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up earlier than usual, thanks to the added chakra of the Kyuubi giving him more energy, so he decided to go to the academy early. Arriving at the academy the blond realized that he was the first one to get there, so he just took his seat to wait for the other gennin to arrive.

It was a little more than an hour later that people starter to arrive, some in groups like Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, and others alone like Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame, but no one seem to take notice of Naruto, until Kiba Inuzuka entered the room and saw the blond.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the Inuzuka asked the blond with a confused look in his face, his dog Akamaru barking in agreement "Only those that passed the exam can be here"

Giving Kiba a smile the blond answered pointing at his Hitai ate that was in his forehead.

"I did pass Kiba" the Inuzuka just looked surprised for a second before nodding and taking his seat.

It didn´t took much longer for everyone that passed the exam to arrive, with only a little fight breaking out within Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka over who would take the seat beside Sasuke. After the little fight Iruka got there and got everyone to settle down.

Once everyone was paying attention, Iruka started giving them a speech about life as a Ninja of Konoha, the hardships that they would face and what they could expect, and in the end telling them how proud he was of being their teacher.

"Well then, lets me tell you the team placement, after that your new Jounin Sensei will come to pick you up"

"…Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" Iruka made a small pause to wait for the screams and squeals to quiet down before continuing "and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

"Team 8 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Shino Aburame, Jounin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai"

"And finally, team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Jounin sensei, Sarutobi Asuma"

With that done, Iruka bade good bye to his ex students, whishing them good luck on his way out. It was only a few minutes later that the door opened again and the Jounin sansei started taking their students with them.

"Team 8? Please follow me" said a woman with long dark hair, red eyes and a strange type of dress that look to be made out of bandages. Getting out of their seats, team 8 started to follow their new teacher, who took them to a training field near the academy.

Once there, the Jounin motioned for everyone to take a seat on the ground, as she herself did.

"Very well" started the Jounin once the three gennin were seated "My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, your Jounin instructor. So let´s start with introducing ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream" turning to the only girl in the team besides her, the woman told her to start.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata", her voice was soft but clear, nothing like the timid girl she used to be like, "I like mirrors, and I dislike my clan. My hobby is training to become strong, and my dream is to make him proud of me". Kurenai nodded, thinking the girl was talking about his father in her dream.

"My name is Aburame Shino" the next gennin started talking once he noticed that Kurenai was looking at him "I like my clan and bugs of any kind, I dislike insecticide. My hobby is bug collecting and my dream is to become a strong clan head in the future" this was all said in a tone devoid of emotion, sounding more like a drone than anything else.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" began the blond once his team mate was done "I like mirrors and Ramen, I don´t really dislike anything, I like to collect mirrors of different sizes and gaze into them, and my dream… that´s a secret" ended the blond with a big smile.

"Well, as you know my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like wine and studying genjustu, my bobby is coming up with new ideas to improve my illusions, and my dream is to become the best Genjutsu user" the jounnin introduced herself once her students were done.

"Now let me explain to you the real Gennin exam" said the woman, pausing a little to see how they would react to that, and seeing the three just staring at her "Tomorrow we will do a survival exercise, I will tell you the details before we start, just know that this exam has a 66.3 probability of failure". This last bit of information finally caused a reaction. Naruto´s eyes widened a bit in surprise, Hinata could feel herself get a little worried but more than anything she felt determination not to fail. And Shino, he raised an eyebrow, what could you expect from an Aburame?

"Meet me tomorrow at training field 20, 8 a.m. sharp don´t be late" that said the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three gennin alone.

Getting up from the ground, the gennin looked at one another for a few seconds, before nodding and separating, each one going in a different direction. They would not fail; they had too many goals to achieve to let themselves be stopped by a simple test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R

**A/N:**.Alright, so I decided to translate one of my stories to English after someone sent me a pm asking me to do it, I spent a long time thinking about it and finally decided to do it.

If anyone would like to beta this I would be grateful, I haven´t used my English in a long time so I´m kind of rusty.

So anyway tell me what you think, I will try to translate the next chapter as soon as I can, but I make no promises.


	2. Start of the Cursed Game

**Cursed Mirrors**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. Need I say more?

_Summary:_ The night of the Kyuubi attack and its subsequent sealing, has a side effect that no one could have predicted when the Kyuubi decides to gift it's container with a unique ability, so that no one could hurt its Jinchuuriki. But not even Kyuubi itself could have foreseen how much this ability would evolve, and without meaning to created a monster worse than the Bijuu. Main pairing will be Naruto/FemKyuubi (Master/Servant).

Chapter 2:

"Start of the Cursed Game"

"Normal speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon speaking"-**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

Shows change in time and place

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning after team selection

After getting home from the academy, Naruto decided to prepare for the exam that would take place the next day, so entering the Kagami no Sekai, Naruto summoned Tei to start training.

Naruto then gave Tei all his Kunai and Shuriken, ordering her to try to hit him with them so that he could train his evasion techniques. Tei was very happy to be given the opportunity to hurt his new master, having completely forgotten that any physical damage would only hurt her and not Naruto.

Master and servant spent a couple of hours training, with Naruto forcing Tei to continue even after she remembered hat only she would get hurt, after the first time she was able to hit her master. The only good thing for Tei was that Naruto was good enough to only be hit a couple of times, so she wasn't that hurt by the end.

Hours later, after finishing with body training, Tei and Naruto were taking a little rest, both a little tired from the intense training, and Tei a little hurt from it. After resting for a few minutes longer, Naruto got back up, informing Tei that they would be practicing genjutsu, after all Naruto had the feeling that he would encounter more than one illusion on his test with his new Jounin sensei.

So for the next couple of hours Naruto and Tei trained to be able to get free of illusions to the best of their ability, and after that they began training on casting genjutsu. After finishing his training, Naruto decided that it was time to get some rest for the next day, so after returning Tei to the seal, and exiting the Kagami no Sekai, Naruto went to bed.

Waking up the next morning, Naruto took a quick shower, and after he decided to wear something different, opting for a black shirt, some gray pants and a black overcoat instead of the usual orange jumpsuit he wore in the academy, to finish his outfit he put his Konoha headband on his forehead, smiling as he saw that the metal of the headband was so clear that it reflected the light from the window, he had taken his time last night polishing the metal so that it look more like a mirror than metal. To finish he put on some ninja shoes and strapped his kunai hostler to his right leg.

Thinking that he had already taking too long, Naruto exited his apartment, not bothering to lock his door, and started his way to his team meeting point.

With Hinata

After her team meeting, Hinata let herself go back to her old shy self, her cheeks becoming an intense red color while her mind screamed in joy _"I'm on a team with Naruto~sama!"_

Picking up her pace, it didn't take the Hyuuga princess long to get home, and once in her room she started preparing her supplies for tomorrows test, vowing to herself that she wouldn't fail her beloved Naruto~sama.

With her tools and other supplies ready, Hinata decided to get some training done, so exiting her room, she went to look for her cousin Neji, to ask him to spar with her. Once she found him, it didn't took too much to convince him to help with her training, with Neji seeing it as an opportunity to hurt the person he hated the most.

After a couple of hours training, an exhausted Hinata went back to her room, wishing nothing than to take a bath and then go to bed. Sun rise came fast to Hinata, she felt as if she had barely put her head on her pillow when it was already time to wake up, so dressing quickly, Hinata decided to go early to her team meeting, feeling somewhat nervous about the test she was about to undergo, but determined not to fail.

Making her way slowly towards training ground 20, the place where her team would take their test, Hinata couldn't help but remember the first time she had met Naruto. It had been 6 years since that day, she was only a little six year old girl at the time she met him.

It was actually on the day of her sixth birthday, the day of the Kumo Incident, as it came to be known, when the Ninja representative of the village hidden in the clouds tried to kidnap her during the night.

That same night Naruto had been taking a midnight stroll through the village, when he ran across the escaping Kumo-nin. The ninja reacted in the way that any spy would, and tried to assassinate the witness, not caring that it was only a little boy, the kumo-nin used a kunai to slit Naruto's throat, who didn't show any reaction to someone trying to kill him.

It wasn't until the kumo-nin felt pain in his own throat that he knew something was wrong, releasing the bag that contained the Hyuuga princess, the ninja took his hands to his throat, noticing a deep cut, not long after the ninja fell over, dying from blood loss.

This was the scene that Hinata saw as she woke up, seeing a grown man dying, not just any man, but the man that try to kidnap her, while a little blond boy stood over him. It was at this moment that Naruto took notice of her, and realizing that she had seen him kill, Naruto had used a pocket mirror to drag Hinata into the Kagami no Sekai.

That was the day that Hinata understood that Naruto was something more than human, to her, he had become a god, her god.

After that day, both children began to meet up in secret, using a little pocket mirror that Naruto had given Hinata. During this time Naruto had helped Hinata to become strong, although to this day Hinata didn't knew why Naruto had such an interest in seeing her become as strong as she could, and every time she asked he would only give her a smile and say "Himitsu!" in a tone of voice that frustrated the Hyuuga.

Smiling at her memories, Hinata shook her head, this was not the time to be reminiscing about old times; she had a test to pass if she wanted to prove herself to Naruto.

With Shino

After his team meeting, Shino had chosen to go inspect training grounds 20 instead of going home, not wanting to take such an important test on an unknown terrain. Once there the bug user started to look around familiarizing himself with the set up of the place and the type of insects that could be found here.

Once he had a mental map of the place, Shino let his own insects out of his body, ordering them to remain ready for tomorrows test. With this done the Aburame went back home, to get his ninja tools ready and sleep, filled with determination to pass his teachers exam.

Training ground 20

The first person to arrive to the team meeting place was Naruto, who thanks to his power boost from absorbing Kyuubi's power had needed lest rest before feeling completely refreshed, and without realizing had woken up earlier than he thought, and arrived with an hour to spare, so taking advantage of his excess time the boy started memorizing the area.

After a while, Shino arrived, but he decided to let his teammate alone and went to sit under a tree's shade. It was only a few minutes later that Hinata arrived, who after seeing Naruto exploring the training grounds decided to give Shino some company and went to sit with him, but keeping her eyes on Naruto.

Finally, the clock reached 8 o'clock, announcing the start of the test, and not a second later, Kurenai arrived. Once the boys and girl noticed their teacher presence, the team stood before the woman, ready for the test.

Kurenai spent some time just observing her new team, judging if they were ready, and after seeing their determined expression decided that they were ready, at least on the face of Hinata, Naruto was giving her a neutral smile, and Shino had a stoic expression on his face so she couldn't tell with those two.

"Good morning team, today we will undergo a real ninja mission simulation" the red eyed woman started explaining, gaining the complete attention of her students. "Your mission today will be simple, all you have to do is capture me within a four hours time limit"

"You have until noon… Begin!" not a second after she said this, the woman disappeared, showing that she had already put them in an illusion _"Let's see how the solve this"_

Back with the gennin, Naruto was the first one to overcome his surprise. "So… what now?" asked the blond turning his head to his two teammates.

"I put many of my insects on this training ground yesterday, I should only take a few minutes to get a general location of sensei" answered Shino in his stoic tone.

"I… could try to find her with my Byakugan" said Hinata, a little above a whisper, but the boys were able to hear her.

"Mmm… As I see it, we should first have a plan to capture her, as we already have a way to find her, let's take a few minutes to plan a strategy" Naruto said after thinking for a few seconds, with both his teammates agreeing to his idea, Shino thought it was logical, while Hinata would follow always follow Naruto's lead.

"Good, here's my plan…"

With Kurenai

An hour had pass since the beginning of her test, and frankly Kurenai was starting to get bored. After she left her gennin to hide under a high gennin level illusion, the woman thought that it would only take her team a few minutes to find her, given that they had a Hyuuga and an Aburame on the team, both well known scouting clans, but after an hour with nothing happening the woman was starting to think that they had given up.

"_What's the matter, they should have been able to find me sooner than this?__"_ the woman was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice the movement behind her until it was too late. In the blink of an eye she was knocked out of the tree she was standing on, and it took her a moment to realize that she couldn't feel her right arm.

Reorienting herself, while still falling from the tree, Kurenai tried to right her body so that she could land on her feet, only to notice that the area below her was swarmed with Kikaichu bugs, and knowing that if she were to fall in them they would devour all of her chakra in seconds, the woman reached out to the tree, using it to propel her body in another direction, intent on escaping the bug trap.

Her plan became a failure as just as she propelled herself with the tree, Naruto appeared in her path, using her momentary surprise to launch her back into the bug swarm, and this time, Kurenai notice, there was nothing she could reach to save herself.

Before being completely covered by the Kikaichu, Kurenai managed to see her three students land in front of her, with Naruto in the center, being flanked by his teammates.

"Looks like we win, sensei"

Few hours later

"_I can't believe fresh out of the academy gennin managed to knock me out"_ thought Kurenai as she waited for her turn to give her report on her gennin team to the Hokage, still a little shocked at both her lack of attention, and the level of teamwork shown by her new students.

After waking up, her first thought was _"Kakashi and Asuma must never know of this"_ and then she remembered her best friend Anko, and how she would react to the news that she, Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin, and genjutsu mistress of Konoha, was defeated by her gennin _"I can already picture it, the mocking, the shame, the misery"_ thought the woman melodramatically.

After getting over her depression, Kurenai had informed her students that they were officially Team 8, and to meet her tomorrow at the same training ground and same time to start their duties as a team.

And now, hours later, she was standing on the Hokage's office, waiting for the other gennin sensei to finish giving their reports so she could give hers.

"Very well, let's get this meeting started" spoke the Hokage to his subordinates, getting everyone in the room to instantly quiet down and give him their complete attention. "Let's begin with the teams that failed the test"

One by one, the jounin began giving their reports on the failed teams and the reason behind their failure, recommending some of the hopeful gennin for remedial classes and others to be dropped out of the shinobi program completely.

"Very well, now those who passed" said the Hokage, after the senseis of the failed teams finished with their reports.

The first one to speak was Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime Hokage, and Jounin sensei of team 10, who gave his father a quick overview of his team, and after finishing with his report started smoking, much to the ire of some of the jounin present who were near him.

Looking at Kakashi, and seeing that he had no intention on being the next to give his report, Kurenai decided that it was her turn.

"Team 8, members Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame have passed my test" began Kurenai, keeping her voice steady and firm, so that the Hokage could hear her easily. "Their test was a simulation seek and capture type of mission, were they needed to find and capture me in a 4 hours time limit" Kurenai stopped here, hopping that she wouldn't have to say how that went.

"And?" asked the Hokage after seeing that Kurenai didn't intent to say anymore, he wanted to know how Naruto did.

Swallowing her pride, and crying a little inside at what Anko was going to say she answered "I was found, captured and knocked out in a little over an hour"

That answer was met with silence, although Kurenai could feel Asuma and Kakashi looking at her, but she chose to ignore them. Breaking the silence, the Hokage asked for the individual assessment of each gennin.

"Hinata Hyuuga seems to have a self esteem problem, but it looks like having Naruto near her helps her gain some confidence, also it appears she is very adept at her clan's taijutsu and like most Hyuuga presents high chakra control"

"Shino Aburame appears to be like most members of the Aburame clan, quiet, calculative and logical, great at strategy"

"Last, Naruto Uzumaki, he surprised me, he seems to have a high affinity to genjutsu that he never showed in the academy" this last information surprised a lot of the jounin in the room "During the test Uzumaki was able to cast a strong enough illusion to hide his team form my senses so that they could sneak up on me"

That last part had really come as a surprise. After she had woke up, she had asked her gennin for an overview of their strategy, and found out that she hadn't detected the sneak attack thanks to a combination of her distraction and the illusion that Naruto has cast, making her believe that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

With her report finished, it was Kakashi's turn to give his, but the lazy jounin only said that his team had passed his exam, barely, and that they needed a lot of work. With that the meeting was over, and after being dismissed by the Hokage, the Jounin went their separate ways.

"_I have a feeling my life is just about to get interesting"_ thought Kurenai as she was exiting the tower.

Two months after graduation. Training ground 20

During the first two months of being officially team 8, or as it has been nicknamed by its members, Team Kurenai, conducted their activities like any other gennin team, doing D ranked missions on the morning and team training on the afternoons, with only the occasional complain against the missions from Naruto.

From the beginning Kurenai knew that her place in this team was as an observer, she was only there to make sure that the gennins ware safe, not to train them. This was because two of her students were from very specialized clans, and the last one was thought to be unable to use genjutsu, and was only assigned to her so that she could keep a close eye on him.

But after the discovery of Naruto's hidden genjutsu talent, Kurenai had been very excited to be able to be a real teacher to at least one of her students. She was even more excited to be able to teach the wonders of her chosen ninja art.

So during the last two months Kurenai had taken Naruto under her wing, teaching him as many of her techniques as Naruto could master, and had even begun to teach him the theory behind illusion crafting in the hopes that he could be able to start creating his own illusions. But this didn't mean that she neglected her other students, no, she made sure to teach Shino and Hinata whatever she could, chakra control, ways to detect and break illusions, as well as making sure that they kept up their own training in their respective clan jutsu.

Kurenai also made sure to get her team to do team exercises so that they would get used to each others, and to strengthen their ties as a team, and their trust in each other. But even with all this most of her attention still went to Naruto, being the only student that she could actually teach something to.

In the past two months Kurenai also started to notice some changes in her gennin. Naruto for his part seemed to act calmer as the days passed. Hinata was starting to break out of her shell, each day acting less shy, but instead of being shy, it looked like she was just entering a quiet state, like she was being influenced by Shino's quiet demeanor, the girl only spoke when spoken too, but her movements were less shy, and she didn't hesitate as much during team training, to attack her teammates or her sensei.

Shino, well, Kurenai had no idea what went inside that boy's mind.

But even with his new calmer attitude, Kurenai knew that Naruto would start demanding higher level mission more persistently soon, especially since the rumors of team 7 being given a C ranked mission were already going around the village.

it seemed Kurenai's thoughts were for nothing as when she entered the mission assignment office, they found the Hokage giving out missions, not something totally uncommon, but to Kurenai it made her worry a bit.

"Team 8, I have a special mission for you" began the Hokage the moment he saw team 8 enter the office "Mirai town has been having some bandit problems as of late, your mission is to find their main base and capture their leader, without him the rest of the bandits would lack leadership and be easy to capture for the police force of the town"

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto, for once actually exited.

After being briefed on the mission, Kurenai turned to her team, ordering them to pack for and outside mission of at least two weeks, and to meet with her in the north gate in an hour.

A couple of hours later. Close to Mirai village.

After meeting up at the north gate, team 8 didn't lose any time to make their way to the town their mission was at, Mirai town which was just a couple of hours from Konoha, traveling by ninja methods. Just before reaching town, Kurenai decided that it was time to plan a strategy, so giving the order to stop, the woman waited for her team to calm down a little.

"What's the matter Kurenai~sensei?" asked Hinata after they came to a stop.

"We need to plan how to proceed" answered Kurenai, giving her team some time to think.

"What do we need to capture only the leader, anyway?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to one side to show his confusion.

"The leader from this bandit group was reported by our intelligence department to be a C class Nuke-nin from our village, he is a low level criminal but a criminal nonetheless, so the Hokage ordered his capture, in order for him to face his punishment" what Kurenai didn't mention was that the moment the missing nin was returned to the village, he was going to be given to the Torture and Interrogation department, only to then be executed, in Kurenai's mind it was still too early to show that side of ninja life to her students.

"Do we know the enemies numbers?" asked Shino, starting to think of ways to accomplish the mission.

"Our sources estimate around 100" came the immediate answer from Kurenai; she was giving them all the information to see what they could come up with. A little distracted on their thoughts, nobody took notice of the way Naruto's smile turned a little malicious for a second.

"Alright, let's split to look for leads on the bandit's hideout, we'll meet here at sundown" Said Kurenai after a while, giving them the order to look for suspicious people, or clues or rumors about the bandit's location.

With another idea in mind, Naruto waited just a few minutes after splitting up, before using his mirror kunai to contact Hinata through the little pocket mirror that Hinata always carried with her, letting Naruto forcefully drag her into the Kagami no Sekai; once together Naruto told Hinata his plan, ordering the girl to contact him if she found anything and to ignore contacting Kurenai.

With that done, Naruto freed Hinata from his mirror world, and once he was outside, he created as many shadow clones as he could, which were around a hundred, to look for clues and try to misled his teammates, in case they found something before him.

Sunset. Mirai town

When the time to meet up came, Hinata, with the help of some Naruto clones, was able to hide all clues of the bandit's location from the rest of the team, allowing the real Naruto to find a small group of bandits and follow them back to their hideout.

This led to Naruto standing in front of a large settlement, by hideouts standards, made of many tents, truthfully the blond didn't understood how such a big place could have remained hidden, but shrug it off as the police force being lazy.

Sending a calculative look towards the bandit's hideout, Naruto couldn't help the evil smile that overcame his face. _"It should be able to cover this big an area"_ thought Naruto while taking out his special kunai, readying himself to use his newest technique. Keeping his smile, Naruto began making the necessary hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Mirror House" on the last hand sign Naruto threw his kunai towards the center of the camp, scaring some of the bandits that saw the Kunai thinking they were under attack; though they didn't have enough time to react before Naruto's technique took effect. Immediately the kunai disappeared and walls made of mirror started appearing, surrounding the whole camp.

By the time the technique had run its course, the whole hideout was trapped inside a big wall of mirrors that kept anyone from escaping, as the bandits found out when they tried to destroy the mirrors only to discover that they were as strong as steel.

Looking at his technique success in satisfaction, Naruto decided to begin with the last step.

"Cursed Mirror: Painful Reflection" said Naruto as he got close enough to the mirror wall to touch it, and once he did, his whole body disappeared inside the mirror.

After that only the screams of terror, anguish and pain could be heard coming from inside the mirror house, filling the small clearing were the camp was with a symphony of pain and death.

Only one person would survive this night, one person and one monster. In the place where a hundred men lived, only one of them would survive, his wide open eyes showing nothing but fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R

**A/N:** And that's the end of chapter 2, hopefully it was good and it gets me more readers.

Anyway here is a little dictionary of words you may need, those word were used in the original, but I can't remember if I used in the translation, so sorry about that.

Nukenin: Missing ninja; a criminal ninja that betrayed his or her village.

Mirai: literally "Future". It doesn't have any special meaning to the story so don't worry.

Himitsu: Secret

So, I have a little question if there is a grammar fan in my audience. When I write "Kyuubi's power" am I speaking about possession or am I writing a contraction? I can't really remember how this was; I really need to study my old English text books.


End file.
